Instintos
by Ilitia
Summary: Porque el aroma es lo que manda, quien quiere que un gato te acose?, Grimmjow tras su presa, un hollow alebrestado?, que pasa si no solo es sexo y es mas? .-YAOI- LEMON
1. La jeringa de la discordia

Bienvenidos a otro de mis desvaríos, o mejor dicho, como lo he llamado yo, un reto para dar un gran regalo, esta va para ti aurorita… la segunda vez que me veo metida en un lio de cambio de papeles ja ja ja, yo se que querías ver cómo le "rellenaban el hoyito a Grimmjow " n///n … frase textual tuya, yo solo sigo la corriente y me meto en este desastre que me pareció divertido y una soberana locura, tu por proponerla y yo por seguirte el juego XD.

Ahora sí, ya lista la dedicatoria me pongo a dar explicaciones y disclaimer, Tite Kubo yo solo escribo y me imagino cosas con tus lindos y deseables personajes, nada lucrativo pero si quieres que hagamos Yaoi juntos necesitare una comisión bien jugosa jajajaja!!, este fic es una especie de Ichigo x Grimmjow ( adivinen quien resulta uke esta vez ), algo loco, fuera de lugar y con lemon incluido, muchos maullidos, arañazos y falta de lógica en alguna parte, no quiero quejas solo advierto para que después no quieran regañar.

_**Instintos**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**La jeringa de la discordia.**_

_**Hueco mundo**_

Días interminables, noches de insomnio, que mas podía sucederle por culpa de una parvada de inútiles con bajo rendimiento, como él podía poner su magnífica inteligencia en beneficio de darles más musculo y menos cerebro a los espadas?, no lo sabía, en verdad que no lo sabía y le molestaba en sobre medida el que Aizen estuviese siguiéndolo como sombra para que avanzara en sus experimentos, ya estaba cansado de sentirse observado por los esbirros del gran señor de Las Noches, si no era Tousen entrometiendo las narices en su laboratorio con la excusa de que debía apresurar mis trabajos, era Gin con su sonrisa sádica que se paseaba a ver cómo podía amargarle el rato con preguntas tontas y tocando todo a su paso.

_Ya estoy arto!._ – lanzo al suelo un frasco lleno de alguno de sus líquidos extraños y de color fluorescente. –

_Teniendo una rabieta?._ – la voz tétrica de alguien retumbo en todo aquel espeluznante laboratorio. –

_Cállate la boca._ – camino como gato encerrado de un lado para otro mientras miraba algunos apuntes anotados en una pequeña libretita. –

_Szayel…_ _eres un completo ratón de biblioteca._ – la voz que resonaba ya no sonó tan tétrica al terminar de entrar al laboratorio. – _no quieres divertirte un rato?._

_No estoy para eso ahora. _– obvio al espada de cabellos negros que se acomodo junto su mesa de laboratorio. –

_Un momento… -_ en un segundo movió su larga mano evitando que Szayel siguiera su frenética caminata en círculos por el lugar. _– me tienes abandonado y eso no me agrada._

_Consiéntete solo… _

_No le encuentro lo divertido a meterme mano yo mismo. _

_Dile a Tesla…. Siempre se ve tan deseoso de complacer todo lo que Nnoitra - sama le pida… -_ esa última frase sonó rencorosa en los labios de Szayel. –

_Te quiero es a ti. _– sujeto con brusquedad la cintura del octavo espada. –

_Mal momento, estoy por terminar de hacer la fórmula perfecta para mejorar nuestras capacidades. _

_La tarea que te impuso Aizen – sama es una tontería… yo me siento perfecto._

_Yo también, pero él sigue insistiendo que hay que mejorar_. – rodo los ojos fastidiado por su trabajo. –

_Y que hará la formula esa_?. – deslizo sus largos dedos por la espalda del peli rosado, bajando y subiendo descaradamente. –

_Eh_…. – un escalofrió recorrió su espalda en un segundo. – _solo… solo altera nuestra genética lo suficiente para mejorar las habilidades innatas, nuestra esencia maximizada…_

_Sería como instinto puro. – _ladeo su cabeza para acercarla al cuello del científico._ – muy interesante._

_A ti no te gusta la ciencia… _- susurro un tanto agónico al sentir como la lengua tatuada del espada comenzó a recorrerle desde la base del cuello hasta el lóbulo de la oreja. –

_Pero si quien la practica. _– mordisqueo la sensible piel con suavidad. –

_Eres un bruto con solo hormonas. _– trato de alejar al pelinegro pero le fue imposible ya que pronto Nnoitra lo tomo de las caderas y lo sentó de una sobre el largo mesón del laboratorio donde estaban sus trabajos encomendados por Aizen. –

Entre unos cuantos insultos, groserías y un tira y encoje con la situación, al final Szayel se dejo hacer, tenía una especie de amorío con el quinto espada, nada romántico, solo un sádico gusto por estar juntos para apaciguar sus aburridas existencias en un lugar como Las Noche. toda una noche de desenfreno y pasión, luego de aquel "descanso" Szayel se quedo culminando la formula, además de que tuvo que reordenar todo el mesón donde tuvo su travesura con Nnoitra, habían causado un desastre, derramado cosas importante pero su trabajo se culmino!, al fin tenia aquella formula en sus dedos, un pequeño frasco de vidrio con un liquido violeta claro que daba la sensación de una bebida de uva, con sumo cuidado tomo una jeringa y saco parte del contenido midiendo metódicamente cuanto introducía en ella.

_Listo!._ – alzo la jeringa con orgullo, casi que deliraba de felicidad al ver su trabajo culminado después de algunas semanas de no dormir y ser atosigado por Aizen. –

Con mucha prisa decidió encaminarse al salón donde su señor se reunía siempre, no tuvo problema alguno en llegar al lugar y ver como estaba efectivamente Aizen sentado en la cabecera de la larga mesa tomando su te, a su lado se encontraba Tousen sosteniendo una bandeja como esperando a que el castaño dejara de beber para llevarse la taza, en un costado se encontraba Gin también bebiendo te y hablando de algún tema de poco o ningún interés para el resto de los presentes, en el costado contrario estaba Ulquiorra con pose seria y ojos cerrado, cualquiera juraría que se había quedado dormido allí sentado, al lado suyo Grimmjow solo se limitaba a rascar su oreja con el dedo meñique y con los pies sobre la mesa, típico de un animal de dos patas como le decía Szayel, para finalizar con su inspección algo lejos del grupo se encontraba un aburrido Nnoitra que solo le lanzo una mirada sádica cuando noto la presencia del peli rosado en el salón.

_Permiso Aizen – sama._ – se inclino cortésmente con la jeringa a sus espaldas. –

_Buenos días._ – sentencio secamente y sin mucho interés. –

_Le traigo buenas noticas, ya está listo lo que me encargo._ – extendió sus manos para dejar ver aquella jeringa tamaño terror de niño pequeño. –

_Interesante._ – observo el objeto en cuestión. – _y… funciona?._

_Totalmente garantizado Aizen –_ sama_. Si quiere lo probamos ahora mismo._

_Probarlo?._ – un brillo malévolo se apodero de sus ojos. – _Gin…_

_Yo no soy un espada._ – su sonrisa zorruna no se hizo esperar ante la idea de que le clavaran esa enorme jeringa a él. –

_Ulquiorra?._ – llamo a su cuarto espada con seriedad. –

_Le agradezco la oferta Aizen – sama pero no creo que necesite esa fórmula con mis capacidades de batalla._ – miro de reojo la aguja de la jeringa. –

_Nnoitr.._ – no pudo terminar de nombrarlo cuando ya el mencionado había desaparecido del salón. –

_Todos son unos cobardes… le temen a las agujas!._ – Grimmjow aun despreocupado se echo a reír como solo él podía. – _Bakas…_

_Entonces tu serás el primero en ser beneficiado por la formula de Szayel._ – Aizen hablo en tono solemne y autoritario. –

_Nani?._ – bajo los pies de la mesa por la impresión. –

_Ven para acá…_ - Szayel levanto la jeringa con el rostro más pervertido que pudo dar en su vida y como sobraban las ocasiones en que lo ponía. –

_NI MUERTO_!. – se levanto de la silla muy dispuesto a irse, aquello de ser pinchado con quien sabe que no era lo suyo. –

Aizen se estaba impacientando, no había amanecido de buenas y agregado a que para su gusto Szayel tardo mucho, no quería andarse con rodeos sobre el probar la efectividad de su arma secreta para derrotar al fin a la sociedad de almas.

_Grimmjow es una orden._ – se levanto de su silla con autoridad. –

_Ordenes mis cuernos… no voy a usar eso!._ – señalo con su dedo la jeringa. –

_Solo un piquetito no mas…_ - Gin se entusiasmo por la escena y también decidió echarle leña al fuego. – _demuéstrale tu lealtad a Aizen – sama…_

_Porque no se la demuestra Ulquiorra que parece perro faldero!._ – miro hacia el sitio donde estaba sentado el espada. _– TAMBIEN HUYO!_

_No lo note salir._ – Szayel mira a todos lados al ver la ausencia del cuarto espada. –

_Dame la jeringa._ – Aizen extiende la mano muy serio, hasta le empezaba a latir una pequeña venita en la frente. –

_Como diga._ – el peli rosado se la entrego rápidamente, si Grimmjow no se apaciguaba la cosa acabaría mal. –

_Vas a probar la formula por el bien de tus compañeros espadas y por la victoria de Hueco mundo sobre la sociedad de almas!_. – aquel discurso fue como un grito de batalla para Aizen. –

_Aizen- sama!_. – Tousen y Gin le empezaron a aplaudir muy contentos. -

Grimmjow se sintió acorralado, la cosa estaba poniéndose seria, no quería algo extraño recorriendo sus venas y si para evitarlo tenía que huir lo haría!, sus ojos se centraron en las posible vías de escape, estaba solo una puerta que bloqueaba con total descaro Szayel, su única salida fácil de ese salón, en ese instante maldijo la poca creatividad del que diseño Las Noches, su segunda opción era menos fácil pero hasta cierto punto tentadora, escapar por un enorme traga luz que estaba en la parte alta del techo, era perfecto, solo un certero salto ayudado de sonido y listo, fuera de las manos de Aizen y de su loca idea de pincharle que sabe que.

_Está bien Aizen – sama…_ - se levanto de su silla tranquilamente, esperaría un descuido para salir de allí. –

_Hablando se entiende la gente._ – el castaño sonrió con total complacencia. –

_Aizen – sama coloque la inyección en una zona que tenga un buen musculo._ – aquella frase sonó pervertida en boca del peli rosado. –

_Te mostrare que tanto musculo tengo idiota!._ – Grimmjow le señalo su puño extendido, aquello de ser usado como alfiletero era denigrante. –

_Listo!_

Grimmjow no supo en que instante Aizen se le apareció por detrás y clavo la jeringa en su hombro, rápido y con precisión quirúrgica, ni sintió el piquete, pero lo que si le dolió fue en su orgullo de haber caído en la trampa del ex Capitán, sus conversaciones solo fueron distracción para hacerlo bajar la guardia.

_Qué tal se siente?._ – Szayel le brindo una sonrisa malévola al verlo caer de rodillas. –

_Poder…_ - se quedo estático en el suelo, solo podía sentir como por todo su cuerpo recorría pura adrenalina, era como si fuera una fuente inagotable de poder y se sentía realmente bien. –

_Funciona_… - Aizen miro extasiado como el reiatsu del sexto espada se expandía mas y mas, haciéndose muy pesado, agresivo y hasta asfixiante, si estuviese algún humano o quizás algún Shinigami seguro que moriría de solo sentirlo. –

_JA JA JA JA!! ESTO ES MARAVILLOSO!!. _– grito muy feliz Grimmjow al levantarse del suelo, era lo que más deseaba, poder. –

Todo un éxito parecía la creación del octavo espada, Grimmjow emitía mas energía de la imaginada pero con tanto que mantener en su cuerpo, no soportaría mucho así que sin si quiera proponérselo hizo su liberación, su cuerpo se arqueo en sobre medida mientras sus cabellos crecían rápidamente y sus facciones pasaban de humanas a mas felinas, sus garras, sus pies, una larga y delgada cola como látigo, para finalizar solo dio un grueso gemido placentero, sin duda alguna se sentía muy bien estando así.

_Asombroso!._ – Gin aplaudió con emoción, un espectáculo así no se veía muy seguido. –

_Szayel eres un genio._ – hablo con suavidad el señor de las Noches. –

_Gracias._ – su pecho se inflo de ego y de orgullo, que buena fórmula le resulto. –

Todos estaban muy impresionados, pero cuando ya todo paso, Grimmjow aun seguía en su forma liberada, mirando muy serio al grupo, su cuerpo estaba en la típica posición de un tigre a punto de saltarle a su presa, sus orejas estaban gachas y hacia atrás como previniendo un posible ataque.

_Acabo la exhibición…_ - Szayel se le acerco para hablarle pero en un segundo el peli azul le salto encima mostrado todo un hermoso juego de filosos colmillos. – _AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!_

Un grito desgarrados se escucho en medio de aquella habitación, Grimmjow le ataco sin previo aviso, su boca se clavo en el antebrazo del científico como si fuera de juguete, mordiéndolo hasta que la sangre empezó a recorrer hacia el suelo blanco inmaculado.

_SUELTAME!!! QUE DEMONIOS TE CREES PARA MORDERME!!._ – intento golpear al peli azul pero le fue imposible ya que Grimmjow uso su cuerpo para empujarlo contra el suelo, lo tenía bajo el ahora, por lo menos le había soltado el brazo pero su cara daba a entender que lo peor no había pasado. –

_Se volvió loco…_ - Gin se puso de pie y llevo su mano precavidamente hacia el mango de su Zanpakutoh. –

_No lo creo._ – Aizen miro serio lo acontecido, no parecía inmutarle la reacción del peli azul y muchos menos que uno de sus espada estuviese a punto de ser la cena de Grimmjow. – _Grimmjow._

_Grrrr…_.. – la única respuesta del mencionado fue una especie de gruñido profundo y claro. _– _

_Al menos sabe que es Grimmjow._ – asintió calmadamente el castaño. – _Szayel levántate del suelo. _

_Me va a comer_!. – se arrastro lo más lejos del peli azul al ver que se distrajo cuando dijeron su nombre. –

_Creo que se te paso la mano con lo de "liberar sus instintos". _

_Aizen – sama…. Es imposible que me equivocara!._ – logro caminar hasta donde estaba su superior. – _no sé qué le pasa a este animal._

_Está claro, se volvió simple y llanamente un gato grande con mucho poder._ – volvió a su lugar nada asombrado. – _llévenselo._

_Que que?._ – los tres presentes hablaron a la vez. –

_Dije que se deshagan de él, no quiero una mascota para las Noches, necesito son espadas con conciencia y fuerza!. _

_Pero Aizen – sama, no se dejara agarrar. _– hasta Gin vio lo peligroso de hacer eso. –

_No me importa cómo, pero no lo quiero en mi salón y limpien ese piso._ – miro incomodo el suelo manchado por la sangre de Szayel. –

_Está bien._

Por su parte Grimmjow miraba a todos con soberano análisis, estaba muy quieto de pie junto a la puerta del salón, sus ojos azul profundo no se despegaban de Aizen, sabia quien era y que su puesto jerárquico lo hacía imposible de superar, instinto o no, su mente trabajaba a modo diferente, solo nociones básicas imperaban dentro de el como el cazar, comer, protegerse y digamos una más que la descubrirá de la manera menos esperada. Mientras observaba, Gin Tousen y un herido Szayel buscaban la manera de atrapar a ese "gato", no eran tontos para atacarle de frente, serian como mínimo desgarrados por sus enormes y filosas uñas en manos y pies.

_Qué tal si lo dejamos inconsciente y después nos lo llevamos a mi laboratorio._ – Szayel tenía ganas de hacerle pagar por haberlo mordido y de paso averiguar que falló en su fórmula, este ser solo era puro instinto, demasiado para un espada. –

_Ve y noquéalo._ – hablo con tranquilidad Tousen. –

_Porque estas cosas me pasan a mí!._ – el peli rosado miro como Grimmjow se movió de lugar, estaba cada vez más cerca de la salida del salón. – _quiere salir._

_Cuando intente salir le saltamos los tres encima. _– Gin vio eso como una manera sencilla de acabar el problema. –

Parece que ninguno de los tres a intentado antes capturar a un gato, eso es como una misión imposible y lo descubrirían de manera muy fea, Grimmjow se movió hacia la puerta como predijo Szayel pero lo que no vieron venir fue que este salto antes de que los tres se lanzaran sobre él, resultado, un trió de cabezas golpeadas entre sí, con sonido se monto sobre la espalda de Tousen y de allí paso a otro salto más asombroso para como había planificado minutos atrás, huir del salón por el enorme traga luz del techo.

_SE ESCAPA!._ – Szayel mira como una fugaz figura azulosa desaparece por aquel enorme boquete. –

_Tenemos que seguirlo._ – Gin salto fuera del salón muy disgustado, ahora debían buscar a un endemoniado Grimmjow con los instintos mas básicos a flor de piel, no racionalizaba y con más fuerza que antes. –

_A donde crees que vas Tousen?_. – Szayel mira como el moreno se acomoda la ropa y camina muy tranquilo rumbo a la puerta. –

_Voy a buscar una lata de atún._

_Atún?._ – su boca se curvo como queriendo reírse de semejante idea. –

_Ustedes cánsense tratando de capturarlo, yo usare los conocimientos y no la fuerza. _

_Muy bien… pon atún por todas La Noches a ver si lo atrapas!. _– rodo los ojos hacia el techo. – _maldito Grimmjow… cuanto te atrape hare un tapete contigo!. _

_**Continuara…**_

Jo j ojo creí que sería un oneshot pero la cosa se me puso interesante y larga XD… al final quedara con dos capítulos nada mas, eso creo, pero por si acaso no esperen algo largo como en mi otro fi "todo queda en familia", aurora, mana del alma espero te guste cómo va la cosa y como se podrá después XD…

_**Próximo capítulo:**_

_**En celo.**_


	2. En celo

Bienvenidos a otro de mis desvaríos, o mejor dicho, como lo he llamado yo, un reto para dar un gran regalo, esta va para ti aurorita… la segunda vez que me veo metida en un lio de cambio de papeles ja ja ja, yo se que querías ver cómo le "rellenaban el hoyito a Grimmjow " n/n … frase textual tuya, yo solo sigo la corriente y me meto en este desastre que me pareció divertido y una soberana locura, tu por proponerla y yo por seguirte el juego XD.

Ahora sí, ya lista la dedicatoria me pongo a dar explicaciones y disclaimer, Tite Kubo yo solo escribo y me imagino cosas con tus lindos y deseables personajes, nada lucrativo pero si quieres que hagamos Yaoi juntos necesitare una comisión bien jugosa jajajaja!, este fic es una especie de Ichigo x Grimmjow ( adivinen quien resulta uke esta vez ), algo loco, fuera de lugar y con lemon incluido, muchos maullidos, arañazos y falta de lógica en alguna parte, no quiero quejas solo advierto para que después no quieran regañar.

_**Instintos**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**En Celo.**_

Mataría a Szayel como primer punto; segundo, no le volvería a hacer caso a Aizen y sus malcriadas ordenanzas y tercero… averiguaría como demonios Grimmjow lo dejo en ese predicamento!. El pobre de Gin se encontraba prácticamente acorralado en una de las tantas torres que componían Las Noches, su cuerpo paralizado por el miedo a mover un solo musculo, sentía que si respiraba de más su cuello seria cortado por aquellos filosos colmillos que estaba a milímetros de él. Como demonios pudo terminar alguien tan inteligente y audaz como él en eso lio?, aun se lo preguntaba mientras veía a su querida Shinsou tirada en el suelo a unos metros de él, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, con nerviosismo centro su mirada en los ojos azul profundo de Grimmjow mientras este solo se dedicaba a prácticamente olisquearlo como si él fuera un arbolito en donde los perros van a orinar, con sus colmillos expuestos y dando algunos sonidos como de gruñidos muy bajos, era como si le analizara, como si estudiara a su presa para después degollarla y consumirla en un festín.

_Grimmjow…._ – Gin se atrevió a abrir la boca, esa tensa inspección era como una muerte lenta. _– no soy comida…_

….. – el peli azul levanto las orejas en señal de escucharle, estaba con sus manos sobre el pecho del zorro, apoyando casi todo su peso en él para evitar su escape. –

_Si me entiendes…. Creo que puedo darte algo de carne si me dejas ir, que te parece?. _

En un segundo la pantera le gruño molesto, aquello fue como un insulto, el no era un gato domestico, era el grandioso sexto espada en su forma liberada.

_Ok… ok… no te gusto ese comentario pero no por eso vas a deshacerte de mí._ – su sonrisa zorruna parecía más insegura que nunca. –

Pensaba a mil por hora como tratando de buscarle solución a su predicamento, si al menos estuviese su Zanpakutoh con el ya la abría utilizado para atacar a Grimmjow, recordó como mientras lo perseguía por los exteriores de Las Noches, ni si quiera imagino que el acorralado seria él, en un segundo el peli azul le salto desde lo alto de uno de los balcones cayendo de lleno sobre él y apoyándose en su pecho, aquel ataque lo hizo perder el equilibrio yéndose de espaldas al suelo para darse un buen golpe en la cabeza, después de reaccionar a lo sucedido, ya el peli azul había lanzado su Zanpakutoh lejos como sabiendo de antemano que tan peligroso era él con ella.

_Entonces, que quieres de mi si no es comerme?._ – Gin decidió entablar una conversación o eso intentaría. –

_Grr…._ – dio un bufido algo profundo y paso a agachar su cabeza más cerca de la yugular del peligris, rozando su nariz contra la vena aorta, deslizándose poco a poco como pensando si cortar o no aquel lugar tan provocador. –

_En verdad que quieres matarme!._ – en un segundo trato de patear a Grimmjow en el estomago y lo logro cuando el peli azul estaba abriendo en grande la boca aflojo su agarre así que Gin se aprovecho y lanzo aquel puntapié directo al estomago del espada. –

Grimmjow cayó en el suelo ahogado por la falta de aire, aquel golpe no lo vio venir, tosiendo unas cuantas veces trato de incorporarse pero apenas pudo noto que Gin ya estaba con su Zanpakutoh en mano otra vez y dispuesto a matarlo si se volvía a poner agresivo con él.

_Te recomiendo no tratar de comerme otra vez… o te dejare sin cabeza._ – apunto con su espada al peli azul. – _y quédate aquí afuera como un buen gatito._

Aquel hombre en verdad que era insoportable, después de sacarle el aire Grimmjow no tenía más ganas de jugar con él y menos al verlo armado, sabía que sería peligroso para su integridad física así que como llego se fue dando un gran salto rumbo a otro de los balcones de las torres de Las Noches.

_Maldito gato…_ - suspiro más calmado mientras se llevaba su mano al cuello. _– que Aizen lo caze…. Yo no tengo ganas de jugar a las escondidas!. _

Después de ese encuentro indeseable, Gin renuncio a buscarlo y menos aun a cazarlo, era demasiado trabajo y nadie le recompensaría por ello, por otra parte, Szayel se retiro a su laboratorio para curar su brazo y revisar que falló en su fórmula, era imperdonable que eso le sucediera a un genio como él, estaba muy enfadado tanto con él como con Grimmjow, ya vería la manera de revertir aquel desastre pero antes tenía que ver que salió mal con su trabajo.

_Escuche que un gato te mordió._ – la voz de Nnoitra resonó entre risas en el laboratorio. –

_Porque siempre llegas en el peor momento!._ – comenzó a mover frascos y mas frascos sobre su mesa de trabajo. –

_Solo estaba preocupado por ti. _

_Vete a otro lado quieres, estoy ocupado!._ – miro como el improvisado vendaje estaba empapado de sangre otra vez. _– la mordida fue profunda._

_Te curo?._ – camino dentro de la habitación hasta que sujeto el brazo herido del peli rosado. –

_Para eso tengo a mis fracciones…_ - miro con arrogancia al pelinegro. –

_Pero ellas no harán esto… -_ desprendió de un jalón aquella venda para después pasar su lengua tatuada por la herida en carne viva. –

_Eso no es curar._ – miro de reojo lo que hacia Nnoitra. –

_Pero es muy placentero o no?._ – le miro lujurioso mientras seguía lamiendo la herida del brazo de Szayel. –

_Quizás_.

Por un segundo ambos volvieron a sus flirteos amorosos, eran demasiado descarados para tomarse sus encuentros con cautela, orden u horarios, ambos solo dejaban que el llamado de sus hormonas les llevaran a esos encuentros fogosos y llenos de pasión salvaje, como solo ellos podían, de una simple lamida pasaron a una entrega descarada otra vez sobre la mesa del laboratorio, gemidos roncos y sugestivos era lo único que se escuchaba por todo ese lugar, Szayel era demasiado presumido para resistir callado a la gama de caricias, besos y de manoseos del quinto espada, su cuerpo contraído con totalidad mientras el mencionado pelinegro se deleitaba acariciando con sus manos y boca el excitado ser de su amante, ambos jugando sin control, sin pena alguna y declarándose amantes desenfrenados.

_Mas rápido!. –_ ordeno entre gemidos agudos un desesperado Szayel, aquella lengua recorriendo su entrepierna era un deleite. –

_Descarado…_ - susurro entrecortado gracias a su labor. –

Más movimientos desesperados, sus caderas moviéndose rítmicamente al compas de las caricias, ambos siguiendo aquel destino placentero, pronto Szayel sintió los dedos invasores deslizándose en su interior, brusca y dolorosamente, siempre era así, nunca había dedicación a hacer las cosas con suavidad y eso le encantaba. Ese contacto solo hizo que los gemidos fueran mas fuertes, con lujuria enrosco sus piernas de cintura de Nnoitra, quería mas contacto, mas placer, le invitaba a seguir tocándolo descaradamente.

Entre movimientos el quinto espada saco sus dedos para reemplazarlo con su excitado miembro, tener al peli rosado bajo el era lo más exótico y divino que podía hacer en un lugar tan aburrido como Las Noches. Las embestidas no se hicieron esperar, aun mas fuertes que antes, sintiendo como el estrechó interior de su amante le daba la bienvenida, moviéndose con placer, liberando su fuerza en aquellas estocadas que llegaban a tocar el punto más buscado del placer, sus cuerpos ya bañados en sudor solo podían expresarse con gemidos y demandas de sus sensaciones, Szayel le jalaba con descaro del cabello apretando sus piernas mas y mas alrededor de las caderas de Nnoitra que movía su pelvis con tanta pasión para él.

_Eres maravilloso!._ – gimió con lujuria el peli rosado al sentir como esas embestidas se aceleraban mas y mas. –

_Dime que te gusta…_ – deslizo su lengua por todo el cuello sudoroso del espada, bajando mas y mas hasta rozar con ella aquellos pezones erectos gracias al éxtasis. –

Los dos seguían en su acto sin notar que algo, o mejor dicho alguien estaba mirándolos desde una esquina del laboratorio, había entrado sigilosamente, como si fuera llamado por algo, sin hacer ruido se quedo estático mirándolos, algo en ellos era curioso o mejor dicho no era lo que veía, era lo que sentía, su cuerpo le llamo a ese lugar, al sentir un olor en especifico, el inequívoco olor a sexo, su olfato cientos de veces más sensible podía percibir muchas cosas y una de la que más le llamo la atención fue ese peculiar y atrayente aroma.

_GRRR…._ – dio un gruñido fuerte y claro para llamar la atención de los amantes que aun seguían en lo suyo muy despreocupados. –

_GRIMMJOW!_!. – ambos hombres se quedaron paralizados con la escena frente a ellos, allí, de pie como si nada estaba el peli azul, con su mirada maliciosa como esperando el momento perfecto para atracarlos. –

_No… te muevas._ – le susurro un aterrado Szayel a su amante. –

_Como demonios me pides que no nos movamos!. – _miro como Grimmjow daba unos pasos por todo el laboratorio._ – que busca?._

_No lo sé. _– Szayel analizaba cada paso que daba el ahora gato enorme, era como si buscaba algo. –

En un segundo el peli azul dio un salto hasta quedar sentado sobre la mesa donde ellos estaban, sus orejas gachas y hacia atrás solo demostraban lo tenso que estaba con aquella situación.

_Va a atacarnos_. – Szayel cerró los ojos instintivamente al ver como Grimmjow se acercaba a su cabeza. –

_Óyeme!._ – Nnoitra miro como el peli azul solo lo olía de arriba abajo con curiosidad. – _NO TENGO GANAS DE HACER UN TRIO ASI QUE LARGO!. –_

_No le grites!._ – Szayel le tapo la boca a su amante con rapidez. –

Mmmm… - Nnoitra estaba molesto por la interrupción y más al ver como el espada de ojos azules parecía interesado en lo que hacían. –

_Esta oliéndonos.. no nos va a atacar. _

_Es repugnante!. _– al fin se zafó la mano del científico de la boca. –

_Es instinto._ – miro como ahora el peli azul bajaba de la mesa y pasaba a oler a Nnoitra por la espalda. –

_QUITA TU NARIZ DE ENCIMA MIO!. – _trato de golpear a Grimmjow pero este solo se retiro del lugar tan rápido como llego. –

_Se fue._ – Szayel logra separarse del cuerpo de pelinegro. –

_No entiendo qué demonios quería ese pervertido._ – acomodo sus pantalones tan rápido como pudo. – _me largo!._

Ambos espadas se quedaron pensado que había ido a buscar Grimmjow allí y porque se fue después, era impredecible sin duda alguna, porque no les ataco ya que estaban indefensos y con la guardia baja?, porque solo le olio curioso y se retiro?, quien sabe, pero otro espada no correría tanta suerte como Gin o como Szayel y Nnoitra.

En otra parte de Las Noches, Ulquiorra estaba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos del lugar, solo quería alejarse lo suficiente del salón donde estaba Aizen y de esa jeringa que para él no era más que una soberana estupidez de Szayel, sus pasos resonaban por aquel largo e interminable corredor con todas las paredes y el techo blanco, sus ojos verdes solo se distraían de vez en vez cuando aparecía delante de él una de las diminutas ventanas que adornaban el corredor con vista a las interminables dunas blancas de Hueco Mundo. Se detuvo por un momento para contemplar la luna en todo lo alto, imponente y redonda, su luz casi fantasmal creaba sombras deformes a su alrededor, con el pensamiento en ello no noto como algo se deslizo atrás suyo y para cuando supo que era observado ya era demasiado tarde para evitar el ataque.

_TU!._ – un impresionado Ulquiorra estaba en el suelo con algo sobre él, era Grimmjow mirándolo con ojos fijos y fríos. - _que te sucedió?._

Noto de inmediato el aspecto del espada, su cuerpo estaba liberado pero parecía más felino que antes, su larga cola comenzando a enroscarse en una de sus piernas mientras que las manos de Grimmjow no dejaban que se moviera ni un milímetro ya que presionaban sus hombros con fuerza contra el suelo, en seguida noto la diferencia de su reiatsu, era más fuerte, agresivo y penetrante que antes, sin duda alguna el fue la victima de las locuras de Szayel y Aizen.

_No logras racionalizar con uno_. – desvió la mirada hacia el peli azul, era impresionante como sus orejas parecían radares, se movían de un lado a otro como escuchando. – _pero puedes entender lo que digo._

Grrr…. – bajo su cabeza hasta rozar el pecho de Ulquiorra con su boca, parecía como si se restregara contra él. –

_No seré tu..._ – cayo súbitamente al sentir como la lengua del peli azul se deslizaba por todo el contorno de su hueco, saboreando y provocándole un inequívoco escalofrió. – _que haces!._

…. – sin prestar atención a Ulquiorra, siguió en su inspección, ahora sus dientes apresaron parte de la chaqueta del oji verde para después de un solo y fuerte tirón desgarrar aquella prenda dejando al descubierto un pecho blanco y bien definido. –

_Bájate de encima mío ahora.-_ susurro con seriedad, aquel comportamiento no parecía nada sano. –

Como respuesta Grimmjow solo le ronroneo como si fuera un gatito, los ojos de Ulquiorra se abrieron como platos, aquello fue una muestra de cariño?, como podía ese ser liberado portarse como un animal domestico y de paso estaba propasando los límites razonables de contacto entre dos hombres, quería levantarse del suelo, aquella posición bajo el sexto espada era desventajosa para él en muchos sentidos, por su parte Grimmjow parecía sonreírle, era como si había conseguido lo que buscaba, una presa adecuada o mejor dicho una "pareja" adecuada.

_No sé qué demonios estas pensado pero si no te bajas te matare._ – movió su mano para lanzarle un ataque al liberado espada. –

Sabiendo que peligraba el peli azul se bajo rápidamente de encima de Ulquiorra, sus manos le soltaron y pronto el pelinegro se levanto del suelo recuperando su compostura, pero aun tenía un problema, Grimmjow se veía renuente a irse, más bien tenía cara de querer lanzarse otra vez sobre él.

_Te recomiendo largaste, si no te ma…_ - estaba por desenvainar su espada cuando sintió una ráfaga pasar delante de él, no tuvo tiempo de mirar pero si sintió como toda su ropa se rasgaba y caía al suelo dejándole casi desnudo. – _QUE DEMONIOS!._

Grimmjow había utilizado su famoso ataque de garras, y era varias veces más rápido de lo imaginado, tan rápido que ni Ulquiorra tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo, con precariedad trataba de tapar sus noblezas pero el peli azul no estaba dispuesto a detenerse, aquello solo empezaba, aun sonriendo y mostrando sus filosos colmillos se deslizo hasta un paralizado Ulquiorra, ronroneando como gatito y moviendo su cola de un lado a otro, estaba contento sin duda alguna, sus orejas firmes hacia delante demostraba su atención y emoción a lo que hacía.

_Grimmjow… no te atrevas a acercarte mas!._ – extendió su mano para detener al espada pero lo único que tuvo como respuesta fue una lamida en sus dedos, la lengua del peli azul se deslizo provocadoramente por toda su extremidad, como diciéndole que no le haría daño que solo quería "jugar". –

Eso puso más descolocado al pobre Ulquiorra, estaba atónito, perplejo e incrédulo, ya no pensaba si quiera en atacarlo solo estaba mudo contemplando como Grimmjow se restregaba contra el cómo impregnándole su olor, pasando su cabeza por todo su torso desnudo, moviéndose sensualmente hasta que sin previo aviso se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Ulquiorra pero muy pegado a él, su cola se deslizo entre las piernas del pelinegro invitándole a que avanzara hacia él.

_NI MUERTO!_ – en un segundo un molesto y avergonzado Ulquiorra hizo una garganta y mando de un solo empujón dentro de ella al hormonal gato. – _quería… quería que…._

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo en segundos al recordar la provocadora posición que tomo el peli azul delante de él y más al sentir la cola de este rozando su entrepierna con descaro.

_**Karakura **_

Media noche, todo el pueblo estaba en calma, un silencio total reinaba por doquier pero repentinamente entre la maleza de un parque una garganta se abrió y dejo caer al suelo un bulto blanco, luego de ello se volvió a cerrar tan bruscamente como se abrió, abajo en el suelo se podía ver a un atontado Grimmjow, en verdad estaba tan distraído con el aroma que despedía el cuarto espada que no noto su ataque repentino y menos el que le mandara a esa estúpido pueblo, en unos segundo se recompuso lo suficiente para marcharse de allí, sabia como abrir una garganta de regreso así que no perdería tiempo en volver a Hueco Mundo y tratar de que Ulquiorra comprendiera sus necesidades, las nuevas e imperantes necesidades de calmar sus hormonas descontroladas, era como estar en celo, necesitaba de una pareja poderosa, que le entregara lo que necesitaba, sin duda alguna un poco de amor salvaje era necesario y el único que vio con potencial allí era el pobre cuarto espada, su cuerpo se movió hasta quedar en medio del solitario parque y alzo la mano para abrir la garganta pero un segundo antes de hacerlo sintió el reiatsu de cierto personaje que siempre odio, el que le hizo quedar mal en más de una pelea y que ahora llamaba su atención poderosamente no solo en poder si no en algo más.

_!_ – desapareció con sonido de aquel parque rumbo a su nuevo destino. -

_**Continuara….**_

Jajajajajjaja! Aurora toma lo tuyo! Ichi miau! Tu chiste me sirvió de mucho mana, en verdad que si!, pero como me divierto con este capítulo, de verdad que si, desde los desenfrenados de Szayel y Nnoitra, también el pobre de Ulquiorra que le desnudaron de una XD, y ahora, que será lo que le pasara a un pobre Ichigo cuando un enorme felino se quiera meter en su vida. Quien sabe pero será muuuy divertido!.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Un gatito para mí?.**_


	3. ¿Un gatito para mi?

Bienvenidos a otro de mis desvaríos, o mejor dicho, como lo he llamado yo, un reto para dar un gran regalo, esta va para ti aurorita… la segunda vez que me veo metida en un lio de cambio de papeles ja ja ja, yo se que querías ver cómo le "rellenaban el hoyito a Grimmjow " n/n … frase textual tuya, yo solo sigo la corriente y me meto en este desastre que me pareció divertido y una soberana locura, tu por proponerla y yo por seguirte el juego XD.

Ahora sí, ya lista la dedicatoria me pongo a dar explicaciones y disclaimer, Tite Kubo yo solo escribo y me imagino cosas con tus lindos y deseables personajes, nada lucrativo pero si quieres que hagamos Yaoi juntos necesitare una comisión bien jugosa jajajaja!, este fic es una especie de Ichigo x Grimmjow ( adivinen quien resulta uke esta vez ), algo loco, fuera de lugar y con lemon incluido, muchos maullidos, arañazos y falta de lógica en alguna parte, no quiero quejas solo advierto para que después no quieran regañar.

_**Instintos**_

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**Un gatito para mí?**_

Azul cielo, un hermoso azul cielo, solo podía ver eso, como las nubes blancas pasaban sobre su cabeza una tras otra suavemente, con delicadeza, se sentía extraño como estaba, tendido en una superficie dura y fría, en un segundo logro sentarse y notar que estaba en su mundo interior, donde siempre tenía esas conversaciones con Zangetsu o con el odiado y maniático Hollow, curioso por saber cuál de los dos le había llevado allí se puso de pie y miro todo el panorama, no se veía nada, ni el viejo ni la loca contra parte suya.

_Será que estoy soñando?._ – miro hacia el horizonte con seriedad. –

_Rey… bienvenido._ – esa voz chillona y desagradable resonó en aquel espacio infinito. –

_Tu…_ - siseo con fastidio. – _para que me hiciste venir aquí?._

Je je je. – apareció tras Ichigo en un segundo, su rostro a centímetros de la espalda del mencionado. – _no lo sientes?._

_Sentir qué?._ – se alejo prudentemente de aquel ser. –

_Ese reiatsu, ese aroma, ese…_ - lamio sus labios con sensualidad. – _es realmente apetecible._

_Por dios, solo me llamaste para decir un montón de babosadas pervertidas!._

_No._ – se encogió de hombros más serio. _– te llame porque eres un estúpido sin sentido de lo que pasa a tu alrededor, ese reiatsu es veneno puro._

_Algún enemigo?._

_Quien sabe Rey._ – miro algo serio a Ichigo. – _quieres averiguarlo?._

_Yo no he sentido nada raro. _

_Estabas durmiendo como bebe, pero yo si lo sentí y lo siento… es demasiado provocativo como para obviarlo. _

Aquel ser de mirada perversa poso su mano sobre el pecho de Ichigo, rozando sus dedos por todo el lugar hasta que el peli naranja le alejo con un manotazo.

_Qué diablos te pasa?._ – frunció mas su seño de lo acostumbrado. –

_Rey, aprovecha, no lo dudes y aprovecha que yo siento todo lo que tú sientes… así que no dudes en descubrir ese reiatsu que me llama con locura, es instinto puro… es algo demasiado provocador. _

_Estas más loco de lo que yo pensaba y ni te atrevas a volver a traerme aquí para decir esas tonterías pervertidas!. _

_Je je je! . _– se echo a reír como solo él podía._ – tú eres yo y yo soy tu, así que somos pervertidos por naturaleza, soy parte tuya Rey, quieras o no quieras lo soy y un día de estos venceré, no olvides la fabula del caballo y el rey. _

Con mucha dificultad logro despertar, todavía acostado en su cama, estaba oscuro pero la luz de la luna llena en lo alto del cielo le permitió tener un pequeño rango de vista, aun confundido y molesto por lo que le dijo el Hollow se sentó en la cama y paso su mano por toda su frente, estaba algo frio y tenso.

_Tenía que arruinarme el sueño!._ – bufo fastidiado. –

Sin mas ánimos se volvió a acostar acomodándose entre sus tibias mantas, solo quería dormir un poco más, pero aquellas palabras de su contraparte interna no dejaron de resonar en su cabeza, un reiatsu provocador?, el nunca fue bueno para sentir ese tipo de cosas pero no se creía tan malo como para obviar algo de ese calibre, si un enemigo estuviese cerca lo sentiría sin duda alguna así fuera fuerte o no. Estuvo meditando o más bien, tratando de conseguir ese "reiatsu", no sentía nada anormal así que cerró los ojos una vez más para disponerse a dormir.

Y como se podrán suponer el enemigo si estaba muy cerca suyo, tan cerca estaba que por naturaleza hizo desaparecer su presencia, necesitaba "emboscar" a su presa, dando unos cuantos saltos agiles se poso sobre el techo de la casa indicada, desde ese lugar emanaba aquel llamativo y poderoso reiatsu, sin duda alguna era lo más tentador y exuberante que había sentido Grimmjow, su cuerpo se tenso de inmediato, su cola se movió inquieta de un lado a otro mientras el peli azul olisqueaba el aire, buscaba el lugar exacto donde estaba el dueño de aquella sensual energía que lo hacía sentir inquieto y con ganas de satisfacer esa necesidad de pertenecía y entrega.

La casa de los Kurosaki estaba en silencio y a oscuras, pero el felino en cuestión dio un ágil salto dentro de la misma por una de las ventanas abiertas que encontró, su cuerpo ágil y delgado empezó a deslizarse por aquella habitación a la que llego, estaba oscuro pero sus ojos veían perfectamente bien en aquel ambiente, sin mucha dificultad camino hasta la cama y olisqueo al ocupante con soberana seriedad para después dar un pequeño ronroneo de duda.

_Ga..gatito…_ - una adormilada Yuzu sintió el movimiento sobre su cabeza pero solo logro ver un par de orejas moviéndose de un lado a otro y ese suave sonidito perteneciente sin duda alguna a un felino. –

Grimmjow noto que no era lo que buscaba así que como entro, volvió a salir de la casa, esta vez probaría por otro lado, quería, era imperante llegar a la fuete de sus deseos, de lo que lo atrajo hasta allí con desesperación. Esta vez entro por el lado contrario, una pequeña ventana entre abierta le dio la bienvenida, con suavidad y equilibrio se poso en el marco de la misma, sus movimientos de orejas cesaron de inmediato al saberse en el lugar correcto, sus colmillos sobresalieron entre sus labios por la sonrisa que hizo de satisfacción.

_Ichimiau…_ - ronroneo seductoramente y paso a bajar del marco de la ventana con mucha cautela, en pocos segundos se encontraba prácticamente arrodillado en el borde de la cama de su "pareja". –

Aquel olor, ese desgraciado aroma le penetraba hasta el alma, era como si le encadenara a él con grilletes invisibles, sentía que debía hacerle saber de sus necesidades, de que tenía y debía hacerle sentir sus deseos más básicos. La sonrisa de Grimmjow se volvió sensual al ponerse a cuatro patas para subirse sobre el cuerpo dormido del Shinigami sustituto, su cola se empezó a rozar sensualmente por el torso de su presa mientras que su cabeza bajo lo suficiente para encontrarse frente a frente con el rostro dormido de Ichigo, estaba totalmente tranquilo, relajado y ajeno a lo que sucedía.

_Prruu…._ – dio un suave ronroneo mientras paso a restregar su cabeza del pecho de Ichigo, como marcando el territorio conquistado. –

Después de ello, saco su lengua y empezó a rozar con ella la comisura de los labios del peli naranja , suavemente, provocadoramente, saboreando cada parte de aquel rostro exquisito, lamiendo su mejillas y ahora pasando a respirarle encima de su oreja izquierda, aquel cálido aliento comenzó a hacer despertar al durmiente, sentía como algo tibio y húmedo entraba y salía de su oreja, recorriéndola suavemente, aquella sensación lo asusto sin duda alguna así que apenas abrió los ojos no dio crédito a lo que vio o mejor dicho a lo que tenia encima suyo mirándole con lujuria.

_Grimmjow…._ – articulo con tanta dificultad, su boca se seco y su garganta se cerró en un nudo asfixiante. –

_Miau…_. – respondió a su llamado con un pequeño maullido placentero. –

_Mi.. mi….miau?._ – tartamudeo incrédulo, ese Grimmjow parecía un gato gigante, mirándolo detalladamente tenía un par de orejas afelpadas que se movían de vez en vez, sus colmillos sobresalían entre sus labios y además la forma en que estaba sobre el parecía la de un gato apresando a un ratón, con suavidad para no matarle pero con firmeza para no dejarle escapar. – _que… qué diablos te paso?._

_Mmmmm_… - su respuesta fue otra vez deslizar su cabeza por todo el pecho de Ichigo, sintiendo aquel corazón acelerado y desbocado por el terror. –

_Si esto… es una nueva táctica de ataque…. Es muy pervertida!. _– intento mover sus manos pero el felino en cuestión las apreso entre sus garras filosas. –_ qué demonios te crees!._

Grimmjow le mostro su hermoso juego de colmillos, era como si le dijese que se quedara quieto o seria mordido, quería que el Shinigami le comprendiera, que le diera carta blanca con él, pero dudo que mientras este así de aterrado por su presencia le haga caso en un sentido muy diferente al de una batalla entre enemigos jurados, por eso bajo la guardia un poco, sonrió otra vez y paso a posesionarse en el cuello del pelos de naranja, su traviesa lengua empezó a lamerle la yugular, deslizándose por todo su contorno, de arriba abajo saboreando aquel lugar exquisito, mientras todo eso pasaba, Ichigo tenía la cara pálida, su boca se curvó como queriendo gritar pero recordó que estaba en su casa y que su familia le escucharía si algo sucedía, con impresión soporto todas aquella lamidas cariñosas, eran realmente provocadoras pero el aun no comprendía qué demonios quería Grimmjow de él y porque actuaba tan "gatunamente".

_No eres tu…_ - susurro entrecortado al ver que el peli azul paro de lamer su cuello. –

_Grr…_ - dio un gruñido por lo bajo para después con la cola tomar las sabanas que cubrían a su presa logrando deslizarlas fuera de su lugar, necesitaba libre acceso al cuerpo tembloroso bajo el. –

_QUE HACES_!. – miro como su manta caía al suelo gracias a la habilidosa cola del espada. –

En un segundo las quejas de Ichigo fueron silenciadas con un beso, un húmedo, hambriento y pervertido beso ya que de una sola la lengua de Grimmjow ser adentro en su boca, lamiendo, rozando y saboreando cada milímetro de su cavidad bucal, sintiendo su saliva, el inequívoco sabor de la pasión vuelto carne y líquidos.

_Rey! Rey!..._ – la voz de alguien especifico se metió en sus pensamientos mientras era besado. – _jejejeje! Lo estas disfrutando sin duda alguna._

_Maldito estúpido, porque no me dijiste que era el!._ – tenía una conversación menta con su Hollow. –

_Me gustan las sorpresas, pero cambiando el tema, no te parece exquisito lo que hace ese espada?. _

_Pervertido!, Acaso quieres que viole "nuestro" cuerpo!. _

_No…. No lo veas desde ese punto, y te diré un pequeño secretito, el no quiere poseerte, el quiere que TU lo poseas. _

_NANI!. _– grito a los cuatro vientos impresionado. –_ como demonios sabes eso?._

_Porque lo huelo… ese espada es un Hollow en base, sus instintos, su manera es tan pura que percibo sus deseos, es algo como yo. _

_Y tú también quieres que te haga el favor?_

_Baka… yo lo que quiero es que lo poseas, me estoy volviendo loco de solo sentir su reiatsu; es demasiado para un Hollow como yo…. Es básico. _

_Vete al infierno!, En vez de ayudarme a salir de este lio, lo que quieres es que me lo cargue?_

_Tu cuerpo está diciendo que si. _– su risa estridente resonó en toda la cabeza del pobre Ichigo. –

Esa conversación con su Hollow le hizo perder contacto de lo que estaba haciendo Grimmjow con su cuerpo, para cuando reacciono ya el felino había desgarrado su ropa y estaba agachado sobre sus caderas rozándose descaradamente contra él, sin duda alguna el maldito Hollow tenía razón, su cuerpo estaba dando a todas luces demostraciones de placer, de deseo reprimido ya que noto como su hasta hace instantes dormido miembro ahora estaba totalmente erecto y siendo acariciado por la cola del espada, un vaivén descarado que le hizo soltar un enorme gemido sin querer, su cuerpo estaba bajo su control, bajo sus deseos carnales y básicos, el peli azul solo podía seguir en aquel acto de provocarle, le necesitaba sin duda alguna y se lo hacía saber con bombos y platillos.

_Porque?_- logro articular Ichigo mientras se sentaba aun sintiendo aquellas caricias que le daba su enemigo. –

_Ichimiau…_ - le nombro suavemente, provocativamente mientras pasaba a besar el cuello del chico bajando poco a poco por su pecho en un recorrido sensual. –

Pronto el espada paso su cola por la cintura del peli naranja haciendo que este acortara la distancia entre ambos, se dejo caer en la cama boca arriba con Ichigo ahora sobre él, su respiración era acelerada, podía sentir como su pecho sobresalía una y otra vez, sensualmente mordisqueo una de las manos de Ichigo, llevándose dos de sus dedos al interior de su boca, en un segundo estaba jugando con ellos, succionándolos con pasión y descaro mientras el peli naranja aun no sabía cómo reaccionar, como actuar ante aquel ofrecimiento de sexo desenfrenado con el enemigo, pero debía ser sincero con el mismo, aquello le estaba excitando mucho, no podía dejar de ver el rostro sonrojado de Grimmjow mientras lamia sus dedos, como le hacía a sus orejas con cada succión provocadora, como sus ojos azul profundo no se separaban de los suyos, le hablaba con la mirada, le pedía ser poseído, sin duda alguna era una petición que estaba colándose dentro suyo con fuerza brutal y aplastante.

_Te deseo?._ – susurro con duda mientras se atrevía a tocar una de las orejas de Grimmjow, era como si quería comprobar que eran de verdad. – _son suaves…_

En respuesta Grimmjow dio un pequeño ronroneo de placer, era lo que quería, ser tomado por ese Shinigami de una vez por todas, necesitaba pasión, desenfreno y un ser que le diera el placer que necesitaba. Ichigo trago grueso y decidió probar un poco mas de aquel cuerpo pasional, con cuidado y dudando aun comenzó a quitarle aquel traje blanco ajustado, cuando finalizo solo pudo quedar extasiado mirando cómo era en verdad ese espada bajo la ropa, un cuerpo tonificado, delineado con músculos firmes, piel suave y provocativa, tan provocativa que tuvo que deslizar sus manos por todo aquel pecho, contorneando con sus dedos los surcos y desniveles de su piel, rozando con descaro sus pezones hasta que los gemidos y ronroneos fueron los únicos sonidos de aquel extraño encuentro entre dos enemigos jurados.

_Esto es una locura._ – bajo su boca para besar el cuello expuesto de Grimmjow, sus movimientos le provocaban un no sé que dentro de el, era como ser envenenando poco a poco por su poder, por su sabor, su cuerpo, todo él era un pecado andante. -

Un poco más seguro de lo que hacía y llevado por su excitación se dispuso a darle el placer necesario que ambos querían, aun con sus dedos sobre aquellos erectos pezones paso su boca por todo el contorno de su cuello, bajando aun mas hasta posar sus labios en ellos saboreándolos una y otra vez con descaradas lamidas y pequeños mordiscos, era el paraíso, su mente se nublaba al probarlo cada vez más, ser arrastrado a ese pozo oscuro de placer, inimaginadas sensaciones nuevas que salían a flote y mas cuando el peli azul decidió que era hora de hacer algo mas, con sus manos se aferro a los hombros de Ichigo, rasguñando su espalda con saña, era como provocándole a que el hiciera lo mismo, un trato mas fogoso, mas fuerte del que le daba hasta ahora.

_Juegas sucio no?._ – una sonrisa malévola se apodero de él. – _como tú quieras…_

En un segundo Ichigo le tomo de la cintura y lo hizo darse la vuelta, el peli azul solo movió su cabeza nada asombrado, más bien se divertía moviendo su larga cola por todo cuerpo ahora desnudo del Shinigami, era su manera de invitarle, de que se sirviera el mismo de aquel plato principal que representaba su cuerpo.

Con suavidad Ichigo se inclino sobre aquella espalda, con deleite la recorrió una y otra vez pasando su lengua y quitando algunos cabellos azules del medio, pronto su destino fue alcanzado, con sensualidad recorrió todo aquel contorno oculto entre sus muslos, lamiendo y rozando una y otra vez al tiempo que dos de sus dedos iban a parar dentro del estrecho interior del espada, un gemido de placer fue la única respuesta que obtuvo del ahora gato gigante, su cuerpo tenso, sus caderas empezando a moverse al ritmo en que Ichigo introducía y sacaba sus dedos, un poco perverso y un poco malévolo se decidió a seguir con un digito mas, eso solo causo que Grimmjow lanzara un gruñido bajo, como indicándole que estaba pasándose de la raya.

_Tú empezaste pequeña bestia peluda._ – retiro aquellos dedos para ahora con suma sensualidad tomar la cintura del peli azul y girarle hasta que quedo frente a él. – _mírame.. porque quizás esto no se repita. _

_Ichimiau… _- se inclino lo suficiente para atrapar entre sus labios los de Ichigo. –

_Un beso…. _– susurro mas extasiado aun el peli naranja. – _todo mío entonces. _

En un segundo se apodero de aquel cuerpo sudoroso, con gran dificultad se abrió paso en el estrecho interior del espada, sintiendo a cada paso como este se estremecía bajo el, sus piernas se contraían y pasaban a apresar su cintura con fuerza, sus manos se deslizaron por sus hombros hasta que sin pena alguna clavo sus garras en la espalda de Ichigo, era su manera de manejar el dolor del momento, sentía que se quemaba pero a la vez no podía detenerse, no quería detenerse, deseaba a ese Shinigami dentro suyo, poseyéndolo hasta hacerlo llegar al paraíso mismo y lo lograría sin duda alguna.

_Es divino no?... totalmente estrecho, verdad rey?._ – esa voz otra vez, ese condenado e inoportuno Hollow. –

_Largo de mi cabeza!._ – susurro mientras empezaba a embestir aquel cuerpo del felino. –

_Shh… no te distraigas, sabes que me gusta lo que está pasando, es excitante para mí, aunque a tu Zanpakutoh no parece divertirle mucho eso…_

_Zangetsu?._ – sintió un dejo de vergüenza al saber que ese viejo también está enterado de lo que sucede con él. –

_No le pares, ya se le pasara, pero lo que importa es que lo hagas tuyo de una vez por todas, ese reiatsu es puro sexo… demasiado bueno para ser verdad. _

_Cállate que no lo hago por ti… lo hago porque me gusta._

_Te gusta el espada?._ – pregunto en tono incrédulo. –

_Si me conoces tan bien debiste suponerlo o no?._

_Maldito rey… me quitas el placer de creer que solo era sexo desenfrenado. _

_Creo que hay más que sexo en esto… déjame averiguarlo y termina de largarte de mi cabeza, me distraes. _– gruño por lo bajo, estaba disfrutando sin duda alguna de aquel acto. –

_Adiós rey y no olvides hacerle cariñito tras las orejas, eso les gusta a los mininos._ – rio a carcajadas mientras terminaba de liberar los pensamientos de Ichigo. –

_Maldito idiota._ – susurro mas tranquilo al verse totalmente libre de aquella presencia. –

Apenas tuvo total control de sus sentidos estaba aun embistiendo con locura aquel cuerpo, un vaivén descarado que se aceleraba mas y mas mientras que Grimmjow se acomodo mejor entre sus brazos, enterrando su cabeza sobre el hombre del Shinigami, esas sensaciones lo descolocaban, aquel punto en su interior estallaba como fuegos artificiales, era el placer que buscaba, la pasión, la entrega y el dolor necesario para liberar su ser, entre gemidos y movimientos sintió como una de esas estocadas llegaba a lo más profundo de su interior, aquello solo le hizo soltar un gemido monumental seguido de un buen mordisco en el hombro del peli naranja, Ichigo solo pudo sentirse más excitado aun al ver como el gato se aferraba con su boca de su hombro, mordiéndole una tras otra con las estocadas que el daba, su cuerpo arqueado al máximo se pondría peor aun cuando libero una de sus manos para atender aquel palpitante miembro del peli azul que estaba abandonado, con prisa empezó a acariciarlo mientras seguía sus movimientos de cadera, una y otra vez hasta que sintió como los espasmos le rodeaban el bajo vientre, su cuerpo tensado como la cuerda de arco, un calor exquisito recorrió sus bajos hasta que sintió como Grimmjow se dejo venir sobre él, liberando todo aquel liquido entre los vientres de ambos, unos segundos después Ichigo hacia lo mismo pero en el cálido interior del sexto espada.

_Estas satisfecho?._ – Ichigo le soltó dejando que el felino callera en la cama de una con un rostros cansado y sonrojado totalmente. –

Pprruu….. – ronroneo una vez más con deleite al sentir como la mano de Ichigo se posaba tras su oreja derecha para acariciarla suavemente mientras terminaba también recostado su lado. –

_Ahora eres mi gatito?. _– sonrió levemente al ver el rostro de serenidad que tenía el espada, estaba por quedarse dormido. –

Suspiro audiblemente, eso que había hecho era una soberana locura pero fue divertido, placentero y podría repetirlo sin duda alguna, con ese pensamiento arropo al espada y paso a dormir junto a él muy cómodos en aquella cama. Pero en otra parte… más precisamente en Las Noches, Aizen quería saber que había ocurrido con su nueva mascota, nadie le había dado la cara después de ordenar que lo sacaran de su palacio así que hizo llamar a sus espadas para enterarse de lo que había ocurrido con Grimmjow.

_Gin._ – el manda mas lo vio sentado pensativo en su puesto de costumbre. –

_Dígame Aizen – sama._ – miro algo serio a su superior. –

_Atraparon a Grimmjow?._ – poso una de sus manos sobre su barbilla en pose curiosa por respuestas. –

_No._ – respondió tajantemente, no quería mas líos con ese gato espantoso. –

_Porque no?._ – mantuvo su sonrisa apacible sin mostrar un poquito de asombro por la respuesta de Gin. –

_Trato de asesinarme y comerme. _

_Y Tousen no te ayudo, o Szayel?._ – desvió la mirada hacia el peli rosado. –

_Aizen sama yo estaba en el laboratorio tratando de averiguar cómo revertir el efecto de la formula._ – se excuso antes de que Gin le tirara en cara su escape también. –

Y? – su voz resonó en todo el salón. –

_Averigüe que falló con la formula, fue un accidente mío en el cual mezcle mas sustancias de las debidas._ – recordó que eso paso porque entre sus encuentros sexuales con Nnoitra, se derramo un frasco con alguna sustancia que altero su formula inicial. –

_Donde están Tousen y Ulquiorra?_. – después de pensar un poco aquellas palabras noto la falta de esos dos espadas a su mesa. –

_En verdad que no lo sabemos…_ - respondieron Gin y Szayel a la vez. –

Y en no muy lejos de allí podemos ver a un pobre Ulquiorra metido de cabeza en una enorme bañera, enjabonándose por todos lados frenéticamente mientras piensa en cómo fue tocado, lamido, desnudado y restregado por Grimmjow, aquello lo volvió loco y no podía permitir que quedara algún rastro del espada en su inmaculado cuerpecito.

_Maldito degenerado… cuando logres volver te matare._ – sentencio fríamente mientras restregaba con mas jabón sus manos y brazos. –

Y Tousen, pues él sigue muy dedicado en poner atún por todas Las Noches, está seguro que Grimmjow caerá en alguna de las trampas que consisten en una latica de atún atada a un cordel que termina con una trampa en forma de caja gigante, algo salido de toda realidad XD.

_Gatito, gatito… ven acá lindo gatito…_ - hablaba bajito mientras echaba atún por todas el suelo. –

De regreso donde Ichigo, Karakura amanecía otra vez, el sol radiante entraba a raudales por aquella ventana abierta, los rayos tibios estaban dando de lleno sobre una cabellera despeinada, sintió ganas de girarse para escapar de la luz pero al hacerlo su cuerpo dolió horrorosamente, estaba entumecido por alguna extraña razón y muy especialmente en su parte posterior, aun con los ojos cerrados se llevo las manos a los costados notando que no estaba solo, con asombro abrió los ojos y pudo distinguir una habitación pequeña, con paredes color crema y una ventana a su lado, todavía atónito y sin saber muy bien porque estaba allí, sintió como algo cálido dormía pegado a su derecha, con nerviosismo levanto las sabanas que le cubrían y miro lo que había bajo ellas.

_SHINIGAMI!_ – grito a los cuatro vientos cuando vio a un dormido Ichigo desnudo al lado suyo. –

_Eh…._ – el mencionado entreabrió los ojos aun medio dormido, aquel grito le sonó familiar. – _Grimmjow?._

Los ojos castaños de Ichigo terminaron de abrirse como platos, ante el estaba un desnudo, adolorido, aterrado, iracundo e impresionado Grimmjow en su forma normal.

_YA NO ERES UN GATO!. _

**FIN**

Jajajjajajaj! Pobre Ichigo, ahora creo que su vida su corre peligro de veras, pero tenía que suceder, al formula de Szayel desaparecía después de una buena tanda de sexo, jo jo jo, liberado su organismo de la formula volvía a su forma original, ahora que me divertí con este desastre de fic, amiga del alma Aurora, te deseo toda la suerte del mundo en tu viaje, que tus sueños se cumplan ya que por lo menos yo cumplí el tuyo de ver el huequito de Grimmjow siendo rellenado por Ichigo XD, ya soy feliz y complacida tu petición, espero que no te apartes mmucho de este mundo del Yaoi y que podamos seguir en contacto, con cariño para ti amiga mía, eres sensacional y tur perversiones me enseñaron que eres la maestra XD. No olvides que te estaré esperando para seguir nuestras insanas conversaciones cuando regreses!.

_**Ramsin **_


End file.
